Kiss Me Sweetly
by yaoilovefilledperson
Summary: Such a connection shouldn't be taken lightly. It should be taken secretly and full of this...KevinxEdd/Double D !NOTE: NO LONGER CONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: (c) all characters belong to their respected owners

* * *

I walked into class, passing by the usual group of people either talking or sleeping. Rarely one would catch a few lone wolves off quietly sitting down in their desks this fine morning. I took my seat, joining the scattered few who were off reading. The encyclopedia of plant formations, a personal favorite, treated me with its gleaming cover. This book, clutched between my hands, dazzled me with plant information ranging from growing locations to atomic structures. Just as I was entering Mosses and Liverworts, my book was plopped down flat on the desk by a outside force, the thick text making a large crash. I looked up, alarmed. My eyes formed to calm and turn to that of a slight glare when seeing my agitator.

"May I help you, Kevin?" I asked, picking back up my encyclopedia.

"Got any plans, Dork?" Kevin asked with a teasing grin, his hands in his pockets as he leaned against a near by desk.

"I'm more than likely going to organize the pantry for mother and make elaborate inventions for a scam Eddy's yet to devise," I said, staring at my facts. "Why?" My lovely encyclopedia enlightened me about the capsuled spores of these specimens, my ears ignoring Kevin as he went on talking. Suddenly, my book was slammed down again, this time the guilty hand remaining pressed over its pages. I looked up at Kevin, irritated.

"Well, Double Dork? Yes or no?"

"Tooo what exactly?" I asked with curious eyes.

"My place, duh," Kevin said. I sighed, figuring joining Kevin to whatever he had planned would be far more interesting than separating pea can from tomato sauce.

"I might just as well," I said, tugging up my unmoving book. Kevin grinned happily, his eyes twinkling. Kevin slouched forward, pressing his elbows onto the pages, his hands casually hanging over the book, near me. I looked at him annoyed, keeping my face austere in order to prevent any blushing. My attempts failed and I hung my head slightly once hearing Kevin's toying chuckle. Hidden by the closeness and protected by the quickness, Kevin held onto my hand nicely before soon letting go, going on with a cover-up conversation to stop any suspicions.

After his quick little story, Kevin stood, sliding the encyclopedia forward, my alarmed hands catching it before it fell into my lap. I could feel my face get warm, even with Kevin gone. It wasn't much of anything but his very desire to act in such a manner caused my red cheeks. That quick moment of contact replayed and paused in my head. I cracked a subtle smile, lightly putting my fingers over where his hand once was before going back to my encyclopedia.

Later, after the happenings of school, I went to my vacant house, the weekend technically started. I walked through the stretch of brown grass petrified by frozen dew, it being my front yard. At the front door, I opened it and walked in, taking off my shoes after a long day. I walked over to the living room, taking a seat on the couch with the remote now in hand. I sunk down in the seat, my tired eyes sagging as I flicked on the television, it being set to the History Channel. Today I wasn't quite in the mood for the life of ______, so I changed the channel to the Discovery Channel. Here, my saggy eyes perked up when seeing a investigation over male and female hormones which caused the two beings to attract one another. Frowning in the face of karma, I turned off the television. A bit disturbed, I stayed on the couch and twiddled my fingers with a deep frown.

I eventually formed to ignore the cruelty of mother nature and set my thoughts over something more productive. I went upstairs in my room, taking a seat at my desk with a pencil in hand. There, I cleanly tore out a sheet of paper and began to write. I started scribbling about the reign of Stalin for a paper due next class. I wrote about his accomplishments and faults for several hours, my eyes growing weary at the sight of repetitive lines which seemed to shift with the tick of the clock. Eventually I finished and turned around to look at the time. The clock read a quarter after seven.

I yawned, scooting my chair back as I stretched. I stood up, neatly tapping my papers down on the desk. I walked downstairs and off to my messenger bag, the papers in hand. As I was carefully putting the paper in the appropriate binder, I was suddenly grabbed from behind, the alarm causing me to jump slightly, dropping the binder. I looked over my shoulder and saw Kevin's grinning face. He greeted me with a sweet hello and a kiss to the cheek. I rolled my eyes, now looking down at Kevin's hands which laid gripped around my chest.

"Hello to you too, now if you'd be so kind," I said, tugging at his stationary arms. Kevin smiled, swiftly squeezing me close and kissed me on the neck. He then let go and walked off to the living room. I bit still my rattling lip and crouched down to pick up the mess of a binder below me.I put it away and walked off to the living room to make sure Kevin wasn't messing with more things of mine than usual. I walked in to find him stretched casually across the couch, his arms folded behind his head, relaxing on the arm-rest.

Kevin didn't seem to notice me with his hat popped over his eyes, his lips a subtle frown. I looked over to discover he had his filthy shoes on mother's arm-rest! I did a sample poke to his feet to test his reaction to contact. Kevin didn't seem to notice the small tap so I took it a step further and shoved his nasty shoes right off the arm-rest, swiftly taking a seat as his legs fell, forming to appear innocent and confused when Kevin got up in alarm, pulling his hat back to expose his frantic gaze. Kevin zeroed his eyes then on me, blinking a few times before he sunk into a expression of annoyance.

"What was that for, Double Dweeb?" he asked, clinching fists by the cushions.

"Hm?" I asked, my attention perking up a bit. "What do you mean? You were lying like that when I came in," I said, calmly refraining from any expressions that would give away the truth. "Maybe your subconscious was trying to tell you something." My eyes glanced down at his shoes after I spoke. Kevin flinched a slightly more intense glare before lying back again with his hat over his eyes. Before I could get up, Kevin plopped his legs over my lap, his dirty shoes right back where they started. "This is hardly dignified!" I said sharply. "Get those muddy things of yours off me this moment!" Kevin sat up, his hat still over his eyes when he calmly murmured:

"Keep it down, Dorkaltin. Some people are trying to sleep." With that he put his hands behind his head and reclined backward to his original position. I squirmed under the grip of his legs, becoming frustrated at my attempt's lack of affect to the situation. Eventually I grew tired of trying and gave up. I looked over at Kevin, him actually asleep by this time yet I was still pinned by his lifeless limbs. I took a deep breath, shifting my shoulders a bit to form at least a bit comfortable. Bored and kept from doing anything of interest, I formed to stare out the window.

Through the strikes of my blinds I saw the life of dusk. Jonny was sitting on the sidewalk, giving Plank a stern lecture followed by a pause. Jonny was supposedly listening to Plank speak and after the piece of wood made its claim, Jonny smiled, snapping his fingers at how clever his little friend was. With that he gave Plank a pat on its 'head', saying something followed by a joyous laugh. Off behind him I could catch sight of the smallest children of the neighborhood running across the street holding a bundle of stuffed friends in one arm, holding hands with what hand was free. Jimmy tripped, causing Sara to stop and look down at him with concern. She helped him up with a small hug and ran off again with his hand back in hers.

"What are we lookin at?" I turned my head, Kevin's drowsy eyes staring curiously out the window. He had just leaned up, his legs still stretched across my lap.

"Nothing really. I'm just looking outside," I said, slowly transitioning from one thing to the next through the window. I could tell Kevin was mimicking me though his interest was lacking. There was a pause of silence before Kevin whispered childishly:

"Psst, Double D." I turned around, Kevin flashing a grin of his teeth. "Let's do somethin," he continued to whisper.

"Like what? Build a fort? That's the impression I'm getting with you whispering," I said bluntly.

"No, that's not exactly what I was thinkin," he said, popping a peck mid-sentence. I laughed a bit before shaking my head at Kevin's silliness. I looked back towards the window, puckering my lips sour as I stared off at the setting sun. Kevin tapped my shoulder. I turned around again, this time greeted with his lips crashing into mine, the impact frozen as if time paused for a moment. Kevin then backed off and smiled playfully.

"What was that for?" I asked, half sighing.

"Guess, Genius," he said, smiling before taking hold of my arm, moving his legs for a bit before laying back down, bringing me with him. The side of my face bumped down onto Kevin's stomach, my alerted eyes glaring up at him for a second before he tugged at my arm with a questioning expression. I rolled my eyes slightly, fixing my position for my head to now lay on his chest, my legs scrunching up to fit the limitations of the couch. I was making a mess of movement when Kevin finally sat back up and made my legs half entwined in his and laid back down, wrapping his arm around me before popping his hat back over his eyes. His subtle frown turned to that of a joyous grin with me now in his arms. I still wasn't very comfortable, tensing up once hearing the melody of Kevin's breathing.

"Just chill," he said. I formed to take his advice, relaxing my body against his, my eyes drifting closed.

Some hours later, I awoke, springing up from the couch. The room matched the darkness of the outside sky and everything looked like a mess of blackness, hardly possible for my eyes to identify what was what. I looked down at the couch, noticing it was far flatter than earlier. I got off the couch and found my way to the light switch, turning it on to see Kevin no longer in the room. I wonder if he was perhaps upstairs or something though when I went and listened for movement, the house was silent. I walked over to my front window, pulling back the curtains to see light coming from Kevin's house. There were a dozen cars in front of his home, most of them vacant except for the newly arriving vehicles. My face perked up in awareness as I considered that this party was what Kevin had invited me to earlier today. It looked far older than any party Kevin had created, so it must had been his parent's party.

I stepped away from the window, the curtains falling back over the glass. I wonder if I ought to walk over there by myself or wait for Kevin to come over. I wasn't entirely dazzled by the idea of a adult party for fear of getting corrected and entering a intellectual conversation that's beyond my knowledge. After all, they were adults so they possessed something I did not have--experience in their field. If I went on talking about molecular composition in depth, a scientist from the group could inform me of something far above my book-bound knowledge thus putting me on the spot as a know nothing kid. I bit my lip at the thought but formed to just shake my head at the idea and walked off to snag a book.

I had one ready about the life of one of my favored historians, so I picked a page and began reading. Not far into the book, I was stopped by the doorbell. I looked towards my door, noticing a figure through the glass though the darkness did not allow me to identify who it was. I closed my book and walked off towards the door, opening it swiftly to see a cut and pressed Kevin standing in front of me, his hat gone and hair combed back.

"You ready to go?" he asked, leaning against the door's frame, looking down at me as he formed to be taller on the metal at the bottom of the door.

"To what? What's going on, Kevin?" I asked, in need of more details and still a bit afraid to enter the atmosphere of adults. Kevin smirked, looking at me with a sarcastic grin.

"You weren't listening earlier, were you? My parents are having a party at my house. Nazz and Rolf bailed on me so I want you to come," he said, smiling as he leaned towards me, apparently irritated that I didn't listen earlier. "It's more of a high class thing sooo you can't come in that," he said with a tug at my shirt. I looked down, opening my mouth to apologize when he grabbed hold of my collar, stepping into the foyer as he swung close the door. He leaned towards me, just hardly making contact when he murmured in a chill tone "You really oughta listen more, Double Dweeb." With that, he walking up my stairs, tugging me along with him as we entered my room. Kevin swung me onto my bed before he walked off to my dresser. He went on opening drawer after drawer, tugging away at folded clothes until he was through with those articles. He then went off and opened my closet door, looking through my hung up clothes before finding something of interest.

He pulled out some black dress pants and a white button down shirt. He threw the clothes behind his back, intended for me to apparently catch them as he continued searching. I jumped off the bed and snagged the clothes before they fell on the floor, pulling the shirt off my face before glaring at Kevin. "I can dress myself, you know," I murmured. Kevin ignored me and closed the closet with more stuff in hand. He turned to face me, putting a pair of shiny black shoes down beside my bed and holding a couple of ties on his arm. "Kevin?"

"Shut it, will ya? And stand up straight so I can see which tie works," he said, closing one eye as he held up the ties, comparing between the two. I rolled my eyes and did as he asked. Kevin apparently decided on the blue tie for he threw the red one over his shoulder without another thought. Kevin stepped towards me, grabbing the shirt and pants from my hands and putting them on the bed behind me. Kevin grabbed my arms, positioning them straight up before he pulled off my orange T without a blink.

"Kevin! Honestly, I don't need your assistance on such a trivial manner," I said, covering my now bare chest with my arms, my shirt in Kevin's hands. Kevin smirked, bending forward a tad, now directly in front of my face, causing a slight blush to appear on my cheeks.

"So I'm not allowed to undress you? Is that it?" Kevin asked sarcastically.

"O-Of course. You are not to undress me. Understood?" I was attempting again to stay stern though it was difficult with rosy cheeks.

"What if I want to?" Kevin asked with sly eyes and a mischievous grin.

"W-What's that suppose to mean?" I murmured a bit meekly. Kevin slightly laughed, leaning even more closer, causing me to step back though when I moved my leg, it bumped into the side of the bed, determining that I had no more room to move backwards. I looked down to realize this fact before looking back at Kevin with anxious eyes. Kevin only grinned. Staring at me, he slid his arms across my sides, his hand which held my shirt rubbing the fabric across my skin instead. I looked down, the heat in my face collecting. I looked back up into his eyes with eager yet worried hopes. I wasn't entirely sure if this was to go in the direction of my favor or not. Kevin only continued his smile as his eyes relaxed, them fixed on me.

"Aren't we suppose to go to your... party?" I managed to ask.

"I won't be long," he murmured, leaning me back. I now laid on the bed with my bare back against the covers, Kevin stretching my hands comfortably to my sides as he formed to sit on top of me, still leaning down to meet my blood-shot face with a smile. He pressed his hands on my shoulders gently before coming in for the kiss. I closed my eyes, opening my mouth slightly as I waited for a short moment. Our lips connected and my mouth was overwhelmed by his tongue, the unimaginable feel pervading throughout. I formed to hold onto his wrists as our lips closed and opened together, the feel of his tongue sliding across the walls of my mouth lovely. As his mouth acted so did other regions, the open-close movement in a way matching yet at a slower rate. A little while later, Kevin leaned back up, sitting a little above my lap as he now looked down at my red face with a relaxed grin. "Let's go to the party," Kevin said before getting off of me and going on his knees in front of the bed.

I sat up slightly, my legs hanging over the side of the bed. Kevin pulled off my socks swiftly and without a moment's notice, he unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down as well. My face shot a vibrant red and I covered my indecent apparel. "Stop that!" I shouted, pulling up my legs as I was about to hug my knees to cover my bare body though just as I was lifting them up, Kevin pulled my vacant legs back down as he stared up at me. Kevin stood up, taking hold of the white button down shirt and sitting on my lap in a quick movement. I looked at him annoyed and stopped from covering my exposed underwear, the location too close to something similar of his since he was now, after all, sitting close to my lap. He wrapped the shirt around my shoulder and forced my arms to go through the holes. He was now buttoning it, starting from the bottom and working his way up, giving me a sweet kiss on the forehead after getting every last button. I looked away in annoyance as he dressed me like I was a child. Kevin fixed the cufflinks and adjusted the collar before snagging the dress pants. Kevin got off my lap and yanked me off the bed, giving me a quick kiss on the lips while I was standing, causing me to stay still for a bit as a reaction to the contact. With that, Kevin put the pants by my feet and pulled them on, lifting me off the ground for a quick moment.

He buckled a belt on, staring me down before reaching for the tie. He wrapped it around my neck, under my shirt's collar before tying it nicely. He threw me some matching black socks and the shoes and walked out the door, scurrying down the stairs. I put on the socks and shoes, my blush still visible on my face. I hurried off to catch up with Kevin, the shoes now on, Kevin just exiting out the door when I caught sight of him. I snagged a coat and followed him out the door, seeing him stopped in the middle of my front yard, looking back at me as I closed the door and ran up to him. We walked the rest of the way at normal speed beside each other, one of Kevin's hands in his pocket as his other one held onto my hand between the closed space between us. We walked up to his front door soon later, Kevin letting go of my hand and opening the entrance to his house.

He let me walk in first, closing the door after he walked in himself. His house had the melody of a jazz artist playing in the background through a stereo system. The place smelt of peaches and champagne due to the scented candles and adult drinks scattered around. Kevin stepped in front of me, taking my hand in a concealed manner before walking off through the area where adults were mingling. We were just on our way through the living room when we were stopped by a man calling Kevin's name. Kevin instantly let go of my hand once hearing the man, turning to smiled at him welcomingly. I followed his gaze but didn't copy his smiles, for this man was nothing but a stranger to me.

"Kevin! Who's that you got there?" asked the man, sitting on the couch with a few of his supposed friends around him on the couch or in surrounding arm chairs.

"He's just my friend." I laughed a little bit, trying to conceal my humor and tried keeping a calm face.

"He tutoring you or something? He doesn't exactly look like he's on the football team or anything," said the man.

"Nah, we just have some classes together. Hey, you know where my parents are?" Kevin asked though I think he knew exactly where they were. He was just using the question as a way to get out of the conversation.

"Sure. They're in the kitchen," said the man. Kevin thanked him before continuing through the living room. I followed after him, trying to catch up with his quick paste. We entered the kitchen but only for a quick moment. We just passed through it and walked into another room, supposedly the dining room with the table off by the wall to accomidate refreshments. There was an open couch there and Kevin brought me to it casually. He sat down, looking up at me as I stood in front of it, looking down at him. He gestured me to join him so I meekly took a seat on the edge of the couch's chair. Kevin rolled his eyes with a smirk and snagged hold of the back of my belt, pulling it back, to make me sit on it as casually as Kevin was. Kevin put his head on my shoulder, wrapping his hands around my stomach for a moment as he spoke.

"It's just a party, Double D. You don't have to be so tight," he said in a low murmur.

"Why are you acting so flirtatious with so many people around?" I murmured back.

"You don't want me to want you?" he asked.

"Not around all these people..." I said, keeping an eye out for watching adults.

"Let's go somewhere else then," said Kevin, standing up from the couch, letting go of me. Kevin took my hand and led me off out of the room and up a flight of stairs. Somewhere else? Kevin led me down the hallway of his upstairs until we came to a door. He opened it and pushed me inside, closing the door after he walked in himself. He flicked on the light switch and exposed that the room was nothing other than his bedroom. I frowned rather worriedly as I was now alone with Kevin in a bedroom with all the time in the world. Kevin locked the door.

To be continued in chapter two...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: (c) first chapter

* * *

I was on my knees for I had tripped when Kevin pushed me. Kevin walked up behind me, going on his knees as well as he wrapped his arms around my chest and laid his head against my back. He put his chin on my shoulder as he subtly asked "This better?" The ripple of Kevin's breath distracted me from speech. I shook out of it, turning to look at Kevin from over my shoulder. Kevin smiled at me and I formed to look down. Kevin kissed my back as his hands moved independently across my chest. Just as his lips were passing my neck, he whispered, "Can I want you now?"

"You already have me," I said. Kevin's hands slowly inched down my torso, now taking hold of my belt's buckle as he kissed my neck. A surge of some rattling emotion ran through me. I grabbed hold of his hands on impulse, gripping them tight as they held the sides to my now undone belt. Kevin put his chin on my shoulder again, looking down at his stopped hands.

"Something the matter?" he asked in a murmur before kissing my shoulder. My grip softened over his hands, my body forming to relax.

"No, nothing at all," I said. I bowed my head slightly, laughing a tad at my stupidity. "I'm sorry; I guess I'm just nervous."

"Don't worry, Double D," Kevin said, taking hold of my chin and turning me to face him. "I'M here, remember?" he whispered before kissing my lips. As calm as Kevin must had sounded, my nerves weren't convinced and I was still uneasy. Kevin continued kissing me, starting at my shoulder and working his way to my neck as his hands slid back down my torso, slowly and slickly. At the speed of a creeping snail, Kevin formed to pull out my tucked in, button down shirt. Not bothering to unbutton it, Kevin slid his hands up my shirt, gliding his sweet finger tips across my bare chest slowly, causing shivers down my back. He was now kissing my ear, tickling me sweetly before continuing off to kiss my cheek and neck, holding me close everytime I shivered, stopping them with the warmth of his body.

"Kevin," I said in a shaky matter, my rattling emotions getting the best of my voice. Kevin shushed me sweetly, telling me it's all okay. His hands rubbed across my chest as his finger tips excited my nerves, causing me to gasp silently. Kevin shushed me reassuringly, holding me dear as my body pulled back from the feel of my chest. One of his hands moved down my body slowly as his other hand lied wrapped around my chest to assuage my nervous reactions. I grabbed hold of his hand which was wrapped around me as his other hand entered "uncharted" regions. I pulled Kevin's hand out of there instantly once he made contact with a certain item. "Stop! Just stop" I said shaking my head as my trembling hand grasped his. Kevin grabbed my shoulders, turning me over in a quick twirl.

"Double D, what's wrong?" he asked with curious, wide eyes.

"Kevin, I just can't," I said with sorry eyes.

"Double D, it'll be fine. Okay? Perfectly fine," Kevin said happily, smiling with warmth. I smiled back slightly. Kevin smiled and stood from his knees. Holding my hand, he helped me up as well. His hand still grasped around mine, Kevin walked off to his bed, pulling me along with him. He took a seat on the black, feather stuffed blanket, me doing the same after him. Kevin leaned towards me, gently pushing my shoulders with the tips of his fingers to have me lay down on the bed, Kevin looking down at me as his body formed to be over top of mine, his mouth inching it's way towards my own. He slid his hands down the sides of my body until coming to a certain article of clothing. My face was progressively turning redder as I watched Kevin move. He looked up at me, smirking at my red face before unbuttoning my pants.

My eyes shot open sometime later, remembering whose room I was in and the danger of me falling asleep in it. I propped myself up from the bed, looking down at my bare body, it being covered only by the blanket slightly. I glanced over to the other side of the bed, seeing Kevin facing me with closed, sleeping eyes, his body loosely wearing the now unbuttoned dress shirt exposing his chest in low light.

I looked at him with soft eyes, the silence of the room causing my stares to be longer than intended. I stared at his slightly open mouth and half combed hair, it getting messed up thanks to the affairs of the night. I leaned over to him, bending forward as I looked at his face in detail, listening to the subtle sound of him breathe. My hands, covered with loose sleeves of blankets, wrapped around his face and I lifted his head up slightly before pressing my lips sweetly against his forehead. Kevin moved in his sleep, turning slightly towards me, his hand somehow finding it's way swiftly onto my wrist. Kevin's eyes opened slightly and he smiled up at me with a drowsy yet refreshed expression.

"I gotta go," I whispered, leaning down, close to his skin. Kevin sighed a slight whine in dislike to my words, his smile turning to that of a small frown.

"They're still partyin downstairs. Stay a while," Kevin said, putting his other hand gently on my wrist as he stared up at me.

"Everyone's gone, Kevin. Your parents are gonna wonder," I said, my hands trailing off his face and down onto the blanket, Kevin's grip forming to move from my wrists to the tips of my fingers as my hands came down. Kevin sat up on the bed, looking at me with possessive eyes. I sighed silently and crawled out of the bed, Kevin perking a smirk once seeing the blanket leave my body, his face turning mischievious as he recalled the actions of the night. I glared at him and threw a near by sneaker over my shoulder towards him, hitting him right in the face. Kevin's smirk dropped and a image of unamused annoyance was expressed vividly.

Kevin stood on his bed as I looked around for my clothes, his unbuttoned dress shirt looking swell with his dashing black pants. I found my shirt and the pants, forming to ignore whatever Kevin was doing. With a quick grin, Kevin jumped off the bed and pounced right on top of me, making a loud thump once we hit the floor. My first reaction was that his parents could had heard the noise. Kevin wasn't worrying though, him kissing me sweetly under him. I shushed him to be quiet, Kevin obeying with much annoyance. All I heard was the sound of high-heels continuously click against the outside concrete. I sighed, greatly releaved. We made the crash just in time for the door to shut, someone leaving.

I looked over my shoulder and glared at Kevin, him only smiling at me with flirtatious eyes. I told him to get off and tried wiggling out from under him though Kevin didn't let me go. He stood from the ground, swiftly pulling me off the floor with a yank to my arm. Before I could complain or start arguing, Kevin scooped me up in his arms, my feet no longer on the ground. With a quick turn, Kevin wobbled over to his bed and dropping me onto the blankets since the two masses were unbalanced due to the way he was holding me. I fell first and Kevin fell half a second later, falling over top of me as he did. I looked down at Kevin with great annoyance. He lifted his head up from my lower chest and smiled up at me.

Kevin crept closely against me, his pressing body rubbing against my unclothed chest. The feel was chilled and ticklish. Kevin stopped once meeting my sight with his dazzling eyes staring down at me practically to the point of seduction, though I hurried to break it off, shaking my head back to my senses. I pushed Kevin off my chest, but he didn't move and gazed at me with a curious look. I puckered my lips into a frown, Kevin laughing a bit before leaning forward, smiling directly into my face. My eyes widened a tad, and I could feel my face become hot with the closeness of his skin. I blinked a few times and frowned again, looking him directly into the eye with my heavy glare. Kevin's grin stretched slightly more before he leaned forward. I slammed my eyes shut as Kevin put his hands onto my cheeks though I formed to relax once realizing he was kissing my forehead.

Kevin looked down at me with his hands still on my cheeks, our eyes meeting as he smiled.

"Go get dressed," he said, lightly tapping my cheek, more of a slopping push than a slap.

To be continued in chapter three...

----

huh, short chapter... oh well. thanks for reading everyone!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: (c) first chapter

Now dressed, I was to walk down the stairs when Kevin snagged my arm, pulling me away from the stairs just as I was about to make my first step. I turned towards him, looking at him alarmed for a short moment before he pressed his puckered lips against the corner of my mouth, holding my arm. When he leaned back, he stretched an over relaxed smile that shouted mischief when combined with his seductively smokey eyes which he was so gracious as to blind me with. I playfully frowned as a slightly warm tint infected my cheeks.

"Kevin!" called a woman. Once hearing his name, Kevin and I looked down the stairs instantly, Kevin letting go of my hand. His mother walked into view just after Kevin had let go, supposedly not seeing anything. "Oh! You're friend's still over?" she asked, looking at Kevin curiously. I looked at Kevin as he answered with causious eyes.

"Yep," Kevin said with a grin. "In fact, he's sleeping over. I mean, if that's cool with you, mom," he said with a sly look. He glanced over at me just as I popped a frown in surprise.

"Oh sure, that's fine. It is the weekend after all," she said before walking off into another room, unviewable from the top of the steps. I turned to look at Kevin with a irritated slouch. He just flashed a look of victory before pulling me back into his bedroom.

"Um, Kevin," I murmured as we entered the room. He looked at me with a curious expression. "Not that I'm not flattered, but I'm obviously not equipt for a sleep over. Wouldn't it just be easier for me to go home?"

"What are ya talkin about? You look fine to me," he said, collecting pillows and blankets from his bed.

"Well, I lack a number of things such as pajama's, a toothbrush, a pillow-" just as I was running down the list, Kevin made this his opurtunity to fufill the last item I said by throwing a pillow at my face.

"There's one," he said sarcastically with a swell smirk as he put the blankets under his chin. I took the pillow in hand and examined it.

"This is YOUR pillow," I pointed out, pointing to it as I held it out front of myself. Kevin didn't make eye contact this time and answered back with a nonchalant "so?" I looked down at the pillow with a flair of my nostril. If this was Kevin's pillow then it ought to have his scent, correct? Kevin does tend to smell rather delightful most of the time. The only times he tends to smell off is when he comes back from one of his after school sport sessions, though his hair always smelt the best, no matter his exercise status. I glanced up at Kevin, noticing he wasn't looking up as he folded the blankets, so naturally I saw no harm in taking a quick sniff. I dipped my head slightly, instantly catching the scent of Kevin's splendid hair.

I perked a smile but hurried to go back to my original position before Kevin could question my guilty pleasure. I continued my complaint over my lack of items, starting off with the other two items I had said. "What about a toothbrush, huh? I'm sure you don't have one of those lying around." Kevin plopped the folded blankets onto the floor as he turned to face me.

"Uh, not really 'lying' around, but I got some extra ones under the sink," Kevin smiled before walking up to me.

"And pj's? I'm certainly not going to sleep in such a formal collection of clothes," I murmured as he became closer. He laughed silently, looking down at me with eyes of delight.

"Well duh. Ain't it obvious? Just borrow some of mine, Double Dweeb," he said as he wrapped his hands around my waist. I formed to lift my arms slightly as Kevin pulled my waist subtly closer. "Unless you had something else in mind." His smile grew more devilish. The only option Kevin probably had devised was... graphic. My face bursted pink at the thought.

"No no, a t-shirt would do just fine," I said, shining a awkward smile. Kevin laughed silently again.

"Okay. How 'bout I help you," he said, grabbing my hand and whisping me off to the dresser. I stood unpatiently beside him as he russtled through the drawer. Kevin snagged one of his blue t-shirts and threw it right in my face. I pulled it off immediantly with an expression of annoyance.

"Will you stop hitting me?" I asked firmly. Just as I said that, Kevin threw another shirt at me, this one hitting my face as well. I removed the second shirt, this time exposing my eyes to the sight of Kevin up close and personal. He was stretching a glorious grin as he looked at my irritated face. With a flick of his wrist, another shirt went flying onto my face, hitting my now steaming forehead, Kevin perking his smile at my frustration. I raised my hands to pull it off but Kevin's beat me to the mark. He already had one hand on my cheek and the other pulling off the shirt. It fell on the floor, and he put his hand on my other cheek, holding me still as his eye's scattered around my face amusingly curious. Once our eyes made contact, they stuck, both movement ceased and a pause forming between us.

It was shortly broken with the forming closeness of Kevin's face, causing my desires to kick in and stretch my neck out swiftly, catching the tips of Kevin's lips before receiving the full effect once making a welcome. Kevin broke away suddenly, dropping his hands and stepping back as we looked into each other's eyes. He looked down, catching sight of something before squating down to the floor. He stood back up with the t-shirt in hand, staring deep into my pupils as the pause increased. I lifted my arms, stopping them once close to my buttoned up collar, the other shirts in hand falling onto the floor as well. There, I inched my hands near the buttons before Kevin took control. He stepped forward again, becoming close as he undid the first button.

Soon, my dress shirt turned to that of a shoulder hung poncho, my chest loosely exposed. Kevin examined me slowly before squating down again. This time, instead of reaching for a tossed blue shirt, he reached for the top of my dress pants, pulling them down in a swift sudden motion. He was struggling in detaching my shoes and pants from my body, the wobble causing me to fall back on my rump, but luckily before I could make it all the way on the floor, I snagged hold of Kevin's shoulders and head and tried to stop myself.

"Um, Double D?" Kevin said rather meakly. I looked down, noticing Kevin's ruby face and the position of my waist caused by my sudden attempt at staying still. Sadly, I accidentally had it thrusted forward in a means of staying balanced. My face shot red and I immediantly let go of Kevin completely, jumping back as quick as I could. Through Kevin's flattered smiles, I saw a hint of laughter as I gasped some inches in front of him. As I formed to relax, Kevin decided to proceed undressing me, taking off my shoes easily with me now sitting on the floor and sliding off my pants like they were nothing.

He pulled off my poncho-like dress shirt and slid on the t, kissing my chest sweetly before pulling down the shirt. I was met with a expression of mischief from Kevin but was soon introduced with a face of alarm. With that, Kevin scurried off to his dresser, snagging something my eyes couldn't register from the position of Kevin's hand. He returned with what looked like short shorts, causing a face of dislike to my expression. Kevin smiled, knowing I wasn't up for tight little short shorts. Where did he get such shorts anyways? He ignored my dislike, and after wrestling me to stay still, got them on, smooching my cheek to soothen my sour defeat.

"You look so cute in those Double D. I don't know why you made me wrestle you for 'em," Kevin said as he stood from the ground

"Cute? More like completely slutty. And not to mention girly. Is that what you intended to do? Make me like a girl..?" my voice sounded more hurt then angry.

"'Course not; I love you for you. It's just I find it pretty rad when you wear my stuff," Kevin said with a sweet laughter. I raised my head from looking at the ground, a look of disbelief painted on my face. Kevin took my jaw in hand and kissed my forehead sweetly, my eyes closing in rebeliation when receiving such childish yet sweet contact. This moment of bliss was shortly interupted by the knocking on Kevin's door. We both turned instantly.

"Lights out, Kevin. Go to bed," said his father. Kevin responded by shouting in agreement over his shoulder. With the collection of his blankets, I figured we were to sleep downstairs, but once remembering the infestation of alcoholic beverages preoccupying the livingroom, it only made sense to sleep upstairs. Kevin didn't touch the sleeping items but looked me sweetly in the eye. He put his hand on my back, leaning me backwards, practically laying down as he leaned himself. Kevin kissed my lips with short pecks, them getting longer and more advanced as time continued.

After we were through, Kevin leaned back, smiling down at me as I responded with the same expression. Then, Kevin stood from the ground, pulling me up with him. We soon walked off into the bathroom where Kevin pulled out a fresh, unused toothbrush from the medicine cabinet. He handed it to me before snagging his own.

He started the sink and just before he made wet the bristles of his toothbrush, he looked over at me, noticing the distance between us even when doing such a trivial task. After such a long day of being apart, I suppose Kevin really didn't like the idea of not being near each other during the small amount of time we have together. I smiled in touching delight and took the position beside Kevin at the second sink. I smiled as I turned on the faucet, Kevin taking hold of my other hand as he brushed his teeth.

I looked at him for a short while before turning to face my own brush, looking down as the water wettened its bristles. I opened my mouth and raised the toothbrush, it just about to make contact with my dry lips when Kevin beat it to the punch, slidding his slick lips onto mine, maneuvering them with a devilishly quick approach.

Our lips succulently interacting, I formed to lay the brush onto the counter. I could feel the slight push of Kevin's body as he turned himself and leaned closer against my chest while one his hands stayed powerfully stretched out like a squished spider beside me, his other venturing down my side. Slowly forming to move as we kissed, my back eventually hit the wall, causing our lips to leave for a slight moment, the image of Kevin's smokey eyes bang in front of me before we resumed kissing sending me into a tizz. He moved his hands onto my waist, my arms propping onto his shoulders as my fingers brushed into his cluster of orangy locks.

He tasted like toothpaste. Delicious, refreshing toothpaste.

We broke away smoothely, Kevin smiling playfully with his shady eyes staring down at my forming grin, our foreheads bumped together. His stares turning to that of facination. Kevin ran his thumb across the midst of my lips, starting from the corners and glided onto where they curved. Kevin bit his lip, his smile diluted intensely. He stood tall in front of me-our foreheads no longer making contact-before grabbing hold of my arms spontaniously, looking at me with twinkles in his eyes.

"We ought to get married some day," he said, popping a delighted smile and hopeful eyes. "Then we could do stuff like this whenever we want." I batted my eyes.

"Marrage?" I asked, seeing if I understood correctly.

"Yeah!" he warmly ran his hands up my arms. "I know we're still in school and all, but I just can't stand it." He was smiling so happily it was impossible to disagree. I smiled and nodded, Kevin's joy sky-rocketing. He squeezed me tight and gave me a hug, the feel of his skin pressing through my chilled exterior being that of heaven. Later that night, after getting situated on his bed with the light's off and all, Kevin and I went to sleep. He told me good night, kissing my cheek happily. As I laid there in his bed, in his room, at his side, I formed to think of what life would be like if we were married adults:

Kevin would come home after a long day's work, walking through the door with a dress coat and briefcase in hand.

"I'm home," he would call. He would be welcomed by the distant reply of a familar voice. As he entered the house, he would pick up the toy or two from the livingroom floor before taking a seat on the couch, the day's newspaper on the coffee table as usual. He would place the toys beside him and begin to read. Soon, before he was done with the front page story's third paragraph, he would be greeted by two little rascals calling out the title "daddy." They wouldn't look much like him-the little girl matching in the orange hair but lacking in similar eye color and sporting the absence of her two front teeth while the other, a little boy slightly older than the girl, would match in his mother's eye color but confuse them both with the freckles and show of blond hair.

They would hug their daddy and sit either beside or on his lap as they told him about their day. He would respond in supportive yet laconic answers which opened room for them to further their stories. Once a suitable amount of time had passed of story telling, Kevin would ask them where their mommy is in a playful whisper. They would respond in equally playful yet unknowing answers of shoulder shrugging and smiling in delight. Kevin would nod before noticing the dirt covering their arms and knees. He would tell them to get cleaned up for dinner, and as they would race to the bathroom, he would walk towards the stairs.

"Honey?" he would call, receiving no answer. Kevin would walk up the stairs relatively quietly, avoiding the creeks in the stairs which would blow his cover. A door would be half open at the end of the hall, no sound to be heard. Kevin would enter the room, noticing a mass on the king-sized bed. He would creep over, making sure he was as quiet as possible before carefully moving onto the bed. He would sneak up behind the mass, leaning over the person to see that their eyes were closed and that the smaller mass in that person's arms eyes were shut as well. A mother and an infant, asleep in the afternoon.

Kevin would slowly lay his hand onto the mother's shoulder, making it home safe up until the two children downstairs would make a sound from the slamming of a stool hit the floor. The mother would take a deep breath through his nose, his sleepy eyes slowly opening. The mother would look down, seeing the small rise of the infant's chest and absence in movement, showing that it was fast asleep. The mother would exhale before noticing something was noticably near by. That mother would look over his shoulder to see his smiling husband great him with a warm rub on his shoulder.

He would lean down, the two smiling as he greeted his wife with a kiss.

A wife, how low I've come to think of myself. I guess it would work if we were ever to have kids. It'd be much simpler to say mother instead of "my father's signifigant other" or "dad number two." Eventually I would have to inform them of the impossibility of me being their biological mother. Perhaps I would be such a good fake mom that they wouldn't care if I conceived them or not. I certainly-oh what am I saying, Kevin would never want kids with me. Kevin only wants infatuation and the permission to peck me a kiss as we pass by each other in the hallways. He doesn't actually love me...

Kevin inhaled deeply through his nose before sitting up in his bed. I moved my head off from his chest once noticing his motion, sitting up as I watched him move. With drowsy eyes, Kevin sat up and leaned towards me, wobbling forward like some drunken person as he attempted to look into my eyes. After a moment of him staring at me, Kevin stretched a smile before dropping his head into my lap. He groaned in exhaustion, a small murmur of happiness I suppose. Through his muffled mumbles he answered what my thoughts have been denying.

"...I don' wan chu ta go..."

That said he didn't do what would be expected in this state of drunken motion and suddenly lift his head and bump into my lips, pushing me over and falling asleep in that position, but he wrapped his arms around me, snuggled his cheek into my stomach area, and fell asleep. Through the truth of unconcsousness, Kevin proved my doubts wrong. He did love me, and not just for my body. I stretched the largest smile my face could manage and picked Kevin up from my lap, pushing what power I had in order to move a person, and eventually laid his head on the pillow. With Kevin laying down, I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head onto his chest, closing my eyes and my mouth stayed smiling. Kevin sighed in his sleep, unconciously putting his arms around my head. And with that, we went to sleep.

To be continued in chapter four...

sorry it took so long to update...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: (c) first chapter

The morning after that, I awoke to the sudden bash to my head, causing me to wake up with my head spinning. I looked up to see Kevin, smirking over me with a ore in hand. I frowned at his aggressiveness and pulled the blanket over my face. After a short pause, Kevin continued poking me with the ore, telling me to wake up. While under the blanket, I managed to snag something near by and throw it directly at him. It was something soft so it wasn't like it'd hurt him if I magically got his face.

I peeked over the blanket to see that I did in fact make a bulls-eye, that fact causing me to laugh silently to myself. Kevin pulled the mini blanket off his face and stared down at me with annoyance. He crouched down and patted my head with the ore.

"That wasn't very nice," he said. "Get up already."

I was perfectly content until I thought about all the lake bacteria that was on that ore which Kevin kept hitting me with. The ever-moving algae and the thought of dead fish guts making contact with me made my face pale. I suddenly shot out from the covers, rubbing at my side and scratching at my head frantically. I turned to Kevin, informing him that "that thing's disgusting" as I continued my obsessive scratching. Of course, he only smiled when seeing me freak out.

"Get dressed, we're going somewhere," he said, about to poke me again with the ore but luckily I moved in time to save myself from contact.

I returned sporting my attire from last night, the dashing formal wear which Kevin was so quick to tear off. Once seeing me all fancy, Kevin frowned, giving my clothes a questionable look. I looked down to see what was wrong, seeing nothing of the miss. "Er, why are you wearing those kinda clothes?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry; it's not like I'm prepared or anything," I grumbled. What did he expect? He made me dress all fancy so it shouldn't be a shock if I come out in such fancy clothes. Kevin only smiled and rolled his eyes at my statement, taking my hand and walking off to his dresser. Huh, I'm going to borrow even more of his clothes. Peachy. Kevin pulled out a pair of jeans and a sweater with a interesting logo on it. He handed it to me, saying that these should be about my size since they were a little small for himself. I received them graciously and smiled before walking off to get dressed. Just as I turned around, about to go off to the bathroom, Kevin snagged my arm. He pulled me back, causing me to turn towards his smirking face.

"You're such a dope sometimes," he said.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"You freak out over the silliest stuff. All you had to do was ask," he said in his calm, sweet voice. Ask? Like what I was thinking last night? Ask if he really loves me? How would he know I was worrying about that unless... he was awake last night... Well, I suppose I ought to take him up on his offer and just ask.

"Kevin?" my courage was shaking. He looked at me in curiosity, cocking his head to the side before he answered. "Do you really love me?"

There was a sudden silence.

Then Kevin broke out into laughter.

"What's so funny?" my shattered courage forced me to say.

"What kind of question is that?" he asked still laughing. He calmed down enough to give me a straight out answer though he was still smiling a face full of teeth and looking at me with amused eyes. "Of course I really love you. When did I stop?"

"Then why are you laughing at me?" I asked.

"Kuz you asked." I well informed him that he was the one that TOLD me to ask. He just responded by shaking his head to himself as his grin stretched. "Why else would I want to marry you?" That hit like a bolder dropping into water, a crash followed by a sinking feeling. I didn't move and my eyes slowly went downwards. Kevin could tell I was hit hard and wrapped his arms around me. "Aaw, it's okay," he said, rocking me gently. I hugged him back powerfully, digging my face into his shirt. Kevin laughed at me but it was okay. I didn't mind since I was with him and no one else.

I had to get dressed if we were ever to go to where Kevin had planned, so I scurried off to the bathroom, Kevin getting dressed in his room. Just as I was closing his door, I caught Kevin pulling off his shirt, facing away from me as he walked over to his dresser. I blushed at the sight of the results from his sports-playing, quietly clicking the door shut. I peeped a smile as I walked off to the bathroom, my face a vibrant red.

I was soon out, dressed and ready to go, Kevin coming out not long later. He smiled once seeing me but looked down, noticing my shoes. He informed me that they're going to get messed up if I wear them. I looked down at them, wondering what to do. Kevin rolled his eyes, smiling of course, and went back into his room. He returned with a pair of old sneakers which were in decent shape, not brand new but decent. I smiled, stretching out my hand, though Kevin didn't give me the shoes. He sat down on the floor in front of me. He pulled on my leg which caused me to fall right on my butt, me glaring at him slightly for causing such a bruising feel. Kevin untied my dress shoes, slipping them off with ease.

"You know I'm... capable of doing that," it felt weird for him to be touching my feet. I mean of course I had nice, clean feet that probably smelt quite a bit like my soap, but that didn't make him touching them okay. Kevin looked up at me, smiling with his misty eyes... I think he's well aware of what I'm capable of. How far I've fallen that just a look he gives me sends red to my face and dizziness in my head...

"I like your feet. They're pretty," he said happily. What a weird complement...

"Thank you?" I looked down, seeing that the shoes were on and fit fine. I smiled, now looking at him. "Thank you." Kevin laughed.

"Now let's go," he said, standing up and offering me his hand. I smiled and grabbed hold, getting pulled up once locking. Kevin led me down stairs after snagging a couple of jackets and popping a hunting hat on me before darting out the door. His dad was outside too, waiting in the car. Kevin and I made no contact. Once seeing us, he smile welcomingly and asked if we were ready as he closed one of the three open doors. I sat in the back as Kevin got the front, him replying to his father once buckling up. The doors were shut and we drove off to the mystery location.

"So," I said happily. "Where are we going?"

"Oh, it's a great place," said his father. "I used to bring Kevin down there all the time when he was a kid." Kevin turned around to face me.

"You're gonna love it, Double D," he said, smirking. Kevin's face of course-as usual-sent hints of red to my cheeks though I tried to stay calm in the presence of his father.

"But um, where exactly is 'it'?" I asked. With that, Kevin only snickered and turned back around, slipping the words "you'll see." His dad turned on the radio and the car was soon filled with the whimsical voice of the artist, too loud to further the conversation. I looked out the window, seeing the surroundings get less and less urban. Seeing the clue to my surroundings, I considered several possible places we were to go. A apple field, a hike, a joy-ride, or perhaps a old town were what I thought of. I wasn't too sure which it could be but I thought of different scenarios for each option. For the apple field, I imagined a scene where Kevin and I had climbed up a tree and were seeing the view. How wonderful it felt when the breeze brushed against us from up there.

For the hike, I imaged the two of us finding a lizard and it climbing onto Kevin's face. How sweet that would look for him to make a little friend in the woods. My last imaginative idea was wild and ridiculous for I had the idea of us driving into the bright lights of Las Vegas! How amazing that would be to see all the colors and entertainment. By this point I realized I was stuck in a day dream and soon snapped out of it. I sat there quietly, no longer looking out the window and having a face of slight embarrassment as I reminded myself how silly my daydreams were of.

I didn't have to think for very much longer, for Kevin's dad made a turn and shifted around to face the road we were just on. He looked over at Kevin and shoved his elbow, waking him up from a nap and telling him to get out. He looked back at me and smiled warmly.

"We're here," he said. Kevin yawned and jumped out of the car with his dad. I got out soon later, joining the two at the back. Kevin's dad was pulling something out from the back, throwing Kevin a couple of ores, him leaning them against his shoulder. He handed me a bag, smiling happily at us, Kevin stretching. "There's some snacks in there for you two when you get hungry. The place is just up the road; have fun," he said before walking off to the drivers seat and driving away. Oh, so he was just giving us a ride... but where? To the middle of no where. I sighed, looking towards Kevin in time to realize he was already walking. I hurried to catch up with him, holding the bag securely in my arms.

Caught up, I started looking around at the wildlife, the orangy trees housing such sweet-but disease carrying-animals like squirrels and birds. They all looked so keen in their environment.

"Hey Double D?" Kevin asked. I turned my head to face him, smiling warmly. "Why do you hang out with me...? Why do you always do whatever I want to, like right now?"

"Um, isn't it obvious?" I asked, shyly, scratching my jacket covered arm.

"No, it's not. Could you just tell me? It's been bugging me a lot..." he said, no longer looking at me as he waited for an answer. I suppose Kevin had a dilemma in need of answering just like me. I smiled at the idea of someone who's so sure about every move he makes has such insecurities as to why I put up with him. Well, I don't just "put up" with him like he's some little kid with a crush on me. I like being around him, actually. Even if I do question why myself, I do like him. I guess that's my answer-because I like him-but it can't just be that. Why could I wonder so much about every little thing if it was just that? I guess I should be honest.

"I guess it's kuz I like you...," his face seemed still bothered. "...a lot. More than anyone I've ever encountered. I like everything you do, even though it seems like I hate it. You're fun to be around because even though I'm around you a lot, I still never know what you're going to do. It's always a mystery... Also you make me question things-everything... And after all if that, I found out I like everything there is to like about one person and one person only, and that's my dearest Kevin."

I put a delightful rhythm to my last clause. Kevin cracked a smile as he continued looking straight ahead, taking my hand, holding it sweetly between us as we walked down the dirt road on such a crisp autumn day.

We walked for a while longer until finally we made it to what looked like camping/boating grounds. There was a shack next to the water, Kevin walking up to it with the ores, letting go of my hand. I hurried to catch up with him, making it close behind him, out of the way of the ores. He knocked on the shack's door, waiting a little before being greeted by a middle aged man.

"What can I do ya for, son?" he asked.

"My dad rented a boat for us to use. Under the name 'Kevin'?" he said.

"Oh yes, I believe he did. It's right over there, kiddo," he said, pointing to a boat placed under a tree, out of the water. Kevin thanked the man before walking off to it. I was about to join him when I noticed the man staring at me. I stood there frozen, shifting my eyes, wondering what he wanted. "Are you his girlfriend?" he asked. My face flushed, I gulped at his statement.

"No! No I'm not. I'm in fact a guy," I said, running off to join Kevin. Stupid old people, though he's not the only one that thinks I'm a girl. I mean Eddy's brother did call me Eddy's girlfriend before and Ed's mom calling me Ed's once... Gosh, do all the adults think I'm some kind of neighborhood whore? "Waah!" I shouted, Kevin looking at me with a weird look as I stared up at the heavens.

"Uh, are you okay?" he asked. I suddenly looked straight at Kevin, blushing in embarrassment.

"Yeah! I'm fine. So we're going on a boat?" I said, changing the subject. Kevin said yes as he pulled it into the water.

"It's kind of cold since it's fall but it's still fun kuz no one's here," he said holding onto the bar as he stood in the boat so I could get in. He held out his hand, smiling kindly. I smiled back, taking his hand to get into the boat. I took a seat in the boat, Kevin taking a seat as well, now having let go of the bar. He pulled out the ores, shoving it into the bar to push the boat more into the water and began to row. As we drifted away from the mass of land, everything was getting grander, genuine, amazing. I smiled as I looked out around at everything, the fresh air greeting me with every breath. I was leaning on the side, making the boat lean as well, accidentally. Kevin had to tell me to get straight or I'm going to fall out so I hurried to sit straight, holding onto the boat's seat firmly.

He smirked at me, rowing a little longer until we were in the midst of the lake, right in the heart of nature. We looked around at the beauty of nature, the birds flying past us as we gazed at them. Kevin was telling me boating stories about birds like that, it having to do with when he was reeling in a fish when a bird came down and ate it right off of the line, it getting the hook stuck in its mouth, pulling him into the water. I laughed lightly, saying how he probably caught that bird and cooked it for dinner for doing that. Kevin laughed, saying "of course" as he leaned back with his nose in the air. I silently laughed, shaking my head lightly at his silliness.

I handed Kevin the bag of snacks, him snagging a tangerine, giving the bag to me where I snagged an apple. I took a bite of the apple, looking down at the water. I could have sworn I saw a fish staring at me. I wasn't sure though for it could have been just algae in the shape of a fish. I leaned forward, trying to get a better look of this strange fish-thing. I leaned so close I was practically a nose away from the water but I couldn't quite see it. Just then the creature hurried away, the movement scaring me, causing my arms to stiffen up, the careless movement causing me to fall head first into the water. I could hear Kevin beginning to yell my name right before I went under.

This water was freezing, so very very freezing. The chill of the water caused my body to stiffen up, the cloth's absorption acting like a sponge. I opened my eyes slightly, only to see the light disappearing as I sank deeper...

...

Kevin called out Double D's name once seeing his distance to the water. He hurried to the edge, seeing Double D's body disappearing into the icy water. He hurried to pull off his jacket, exposing his T. Kevin dived into the lake, his constant movement of his legs and arms stopping any thought of stiffening. He opened his eyes as much as he could, seeing Double D floating under the water, his eyes closed, a small ripple of bubbles coming from his mouth. Kevin's eyes shot open, terrified. He hurried to get a hold of himself, swimming after Double D. Kevin snagged his arms, gently wrapping them around his shoulders. Holding onto his arms with one hand, Kevin swam towards the surface.

He gasped for air, looking over his shoulder at Double D as a splash of water exited his mouth, his eyes still closed. Kevin, horrified, reached for the boat. He attempted to get on it with Double D with him, though when he put this plan to action, the boat threatened to fall on top of him every time. He sighed, knowing Double D wasn't going to do very well if he keeps him in the water, not moving. Kevin took a deep breath, grabbing Double D by the shoulder. With what strength he had, Kevin threw Double D onto the boat, it making a loud thump, Double D failing to react to such movement. This frightened Kevin; he knew he had to swim fast if he was to take care of his boy. He hurried, grabbing hold of the rope used to tie the boat to the docks. He went as fast as he could, always moving.

Eventually, Kevin made it to shore, though it was quite the way away from the shack. Kevin hurried to pull the boat onto shore, moving it to a place by a couple of securing trees. Once steady, Kevin hurried to Double D's aid. His knees on either side of Double D's body, Kevin pushed on his chest, attempting to pump the water out from his body, the water from his drenched T dripping onto Double D's face. Kevin stood, going at a strange angle to suck the water out from Double D's mouth. With a suck or two, he went back to pumping, doing this action again and again until Double D finally reacted. Kevin smiled in relief as trickles of water slid down his face. Double D coughed out quite a bounty of water from his drenched body, his lips quivering and arms shivering as he inhaled.

Kevin sighed, realizing how cold Double D must be. Kevin sat on Double D's lap, pulling up his back from the now wet boat's surface. Double D's back up, Kevin stood from his lap, pulling him up with him. Double D's face scraped against Kevin's soaked chest as he struggled to unconsciously stand. Kevin scooped up his legs, now carrying Double D bridal style, his wet clothes dripping as Kevin carried him out of the boat and by a tree. He laid Double D there for a moment, his body trembling at the autumn chill.

He had to warm him up, no doubt about that, the only question was how. Kevin ran through it in his head, the only idea he had at such short notice forcing him to feel a bit... uncomfortable, his face blushing red at the very thought. It wasn't like they haven't done that before, it's just they were both conscious when they did that so everything was good. Double D was never unconscious when he... It was the only way though! It wasn't like he had a lighter on him or a nice warm cottage waiting around the corner. Kevin rolled his eyes, letting out a big sigh as he slouched his shoulders.

"I guess I gotta then," he mumbled to himself. "I better not get sued for 'attempted rape'." he continued thinking.

...

I woke up sometime later, a toasty feeling surrounding me. I blinked a couple of time before fully opening my eyes. I looked to my side, seeing Kevin's face up close and personal, his eyes closed and warm breath brushing onto my cheek. I suddenly sat up, Kevin's arm falling onto my lap, his other arm previously on my back, it laying on the dirt where I was lying. I looked down, seeing Kevin's jacket loosely wrapped around me, my pants missing. I was fine though because my boxers were still on and confusingly dry. I looked over at Kevin, seeing how his clothe-but his boxers-were missing as well. I looked around in attempts to find the clothes if they were near by. I found them shortly later, the clothes located on a couple of tree's branches, our boat down between the two.

The autumn breeze brushed through me, causing me to put my hands on my jacket covered arms. I wonder what happened. The last thing I remembered was the sight of light disappearing as I sank somewhere. I soon came to the conclusion that I fell in, and, seeing how his clothes are wet too, Kevin must had dived in after me. I smiled, cheeks blushing red, realizing he risked his health for me. I went over and put my hand on his arm, his skin cold. I frowned, saddened that he's stuck suffering after being so kind. I took off the jacket, putting it onto Kevin, though after experiencing a great feel of the autumn air, wanted to put it back on again, though I didn't. I looked down at Kevin, rubbing my arms warm. I smiled, figuring an idea for both of us to get warm.

I snuggled up to him, laying my head under his chin and pulling him close with my arms, the jacket laid over us both, the feel of tangled legs being warmer than them by themselves. I held Kevin tight, sighing as I closed my eyes, in Kevin's caring arms.

To be continued in chapter five...

shounen ai=love


End file.
